


Adjustments

by ceeloilights



Category: Green Lantern - All Media Types, The Flash - All Media Types
Genre: A Little Sexual Tension As A Treat, Amputee!Barry, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Domestic!Hal, M/M, Medical Drug Use (mentioned), No Plot/Plotless, Non-Sexual Explicit Body Imagery, Parallax (mentioned), Pre-Prosthetics, Trans!Barry, bath scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:16:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23906782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ceeloilights/pseuds/ceeloilights
Summary: Barry and Hal find a night to relax as they both get used to the speedster not having half his legs.
Relationships: Barry Allen/Hal Jordan
Comments: 5
Kudos: 21





	Adjustments

**Author's Note:**

> I've been obsessing over amputee!Barry and Trans!Barry for so long and finally decided to write 7k words. It's just 7k words, no plot, no actual fighting scene, just 7k words of fluffy sweetness because it helps heal me.  
> I'm treading in new territory, so if I get something wrong or offend anyone please tell me!  
> A giant thank you to Muffinbutton18, Isaac, and everyone else who I kept nagging with questions, y'all have so much patience with me.  
> Hope you enjoy reading as much I enjoyed imagining!

Wiggling his thighs, Barry watched them move freely without the extra weight of calves and feet. It was scary at first when he lost half his legs, but after two months he learned to calm down and simply be happy that it wasn’t his torso that got cut in half.

That, and the fact that he can still move in a wheelchair. 

It isn't his first time in a wheelchair, so he isn't in unfamiliar territory. But, he couldn't say he wasn't worried. He is The Flash after all, and riding up to a battle with one-third of his whole body missing just seems a bit too risky.

"Bruce said he'll be able to show you the prototype prosthetic legs next week." 

Barry looked up from his legs – or what remains of them – to gaze at Hal who brought him his cup of tea.

Gratefully taking his tea, Barry couldn't help but smile at Hal as he took a seat beside him. "Yeesh, who knew building a prosthetic leg is so easy." the brunette remarked.

"Well, he did work with a prosthetist and Cyborg. Also, it's Bruce, he knows everything," Barry replied, sipping his warm tea and sighing contently.

"Probably had a prosthetic leg blueprint laying around somewhere in that cave of his." Hal sneered.

Barry hummed around the lip of his cup, "Barbara is kinda in the same boat as me."

"Yeah, but I don't think prosthetics can help with...that." 

Barry nodded in agreement as he blew into his reflection in his tea. The steam whirling around his breath until it disappeared.

Barry was glad Iris kept persistently trying to get him to drink tea during one evening, way back when they were still a couple.

“What do you wanna do tonight?” Hal switched the conversation as he stretched out on the couch, pulling his arms back to cradle the back of his head, relaxing after the somewhat short mission he had to go on. It was just to check up on some planets to make sure they were following their peace treaty, it was even in Sector 2814, but to Barry, it felt a bit too long. Even if the whole losing half his legs happened two months ago it’s still a bit of a hassle to try to do everything for himself, especially since it was his night to cook dinner.

Hal came home to the speedster trying to climb the kitchen countertop to get a cup for himself to pour some tea in, while a bottom drawer was open because before wanting tea, Barry was planning on getting out a pot to boil some spaghetti. That’s when he realized the spaghetti was also on the top shelves near where he placed his tea leaves and left the drawer open to fetch his tea materials and the spaghetti. 

It didn’t take long for Hal to ask what the hell the blond was doing, and an even shorter time to convince him it was a terrible idea and he should let the Lantern take over as cook. But of course, when Hal’s in the kitchen something always has to go wrong. 

First, it was the bread, Barry told him he shouldn’t toast the bread first since they’ll just go cold once the noodles were finished. Then it was the spaghetti, he didn’t salt the water and that ended in bland noodles, though most got sucked down the sink when Hal tried dumping all the spaghetti into a strainer and lost half of them. Then, of course, came the sauce, because Hal dumped the spaghetti into a strainer that was placed in the sink, he didn’t even bother to save an ounce of the spaghetti water. Not that it mattered, since it was bland and Hal somehow managed to burn the sauce anyway, something about too much tomato paste and the fire temperature being too high. 

The result being Hal giving Barry a plate of bland spaghetti and some cold, stale toast. Not the worst dinner Barry’s ever been given – hell, it wasn’t even the worst thing Hal’s ever made for Barry since it was technically editable – but after finishing the plate by smearing some peanut butter to the toast and seasoning the life out of the spaghetti and the small bit of sauce that Hal managed to save, Barry’s stomach was still growling, and so was Hal’s. So, they just decided to call up the local Italian restaurant and get delivery. 

God, Barry was so hungry, he could eat another portion of that toast and bland spaghetti. But actual food would be so much better...

“Barry?”

Shaking his head, Barry got pulled from his thoughts by Hal with his brows knitted together as he gazed at Barry. “Something wrong?”

His stomach answered for him, creating a loud grumble as it remembers what good Italian food tastes like. Barry just smiled sheepishly as he held his stomach to try and shut it up. “What?”

“Whatya wanna do?” Hal repeated himself, placing his hand on the one Barry had on his stomach, causing warmth to run through the blond's arm and down his spine.

“I dunno.” Barry finally answered causing Hal to crinkle his nose and frown, making Barry chuckle, that in turn making Hal smile. 

“How ‘bout some TV?”

“I’m down.” Hal agreed, pulling his hand from the back of his head to his side, while the hand on Barry’s left to reach for the remote. “What’s on?”

“Probably some food show.” Barry frowned at his sitting position before precariously trying to balance his cup on the armrest, then pushing himself into the couch with his arms. 

“Yeah… maybe Netflix.”

“Or a DVD.” Barry offered, deciding he wasn’t close enough to Hal for a movie.

“Oh, good idea.” Hal stood up, making Barry pout with the distance between them. Hal walked closer to the TV before he got on his hands and knees to pull out a drawer attached to the TV stand where all their DVDs lived. They had some, mostly from Hal’s childhood days, they’d watch them whenever Hal felt nostalgic, but some they simply bought on a limb.

“How about _Star Wars_?” he asked, picking up three DVD cases and looking down at them with a glint in his eyes before they went to Barry, whose face carried a bit of uneasiness. Don’t get him wrong, he doesn’t _hate_ the films he likes them, but there’s only so many times with Hal rewinding them more times than Barry can bother blinking, and rant about something or other. 

Hal seemed to understand Barry's look of discomfort since he looked back to the DVDs before saying, “Yeah, maybe some other time.”

“Let’s hope not,” Barry mumbled under his breath.

“ _Space Jam_?” Hal asked, holding up the disk, for they lost the DVD’s casing the second time they watched the movie by Hal drunkenly throwing it out their hotel window when it was the only movie they brought during a short vacation and Hal freaked out over how there was a lack of space cowboys and apricot jam. It was dark by then, so in the morning when Barry went to go looking for the case while Hal was struggling through a hangover, he couldn’t seem to find it and deemed it lost for good. That was the main reason the disk had so many scratches and looks more worn out than it really should.

“Eh…” Barry shrugged, that movie just conjures up that specific memory, and it wasn’t especially pleasant, both for Barry or Hal. Though, Barry wasn't so sure if Hal remembered anything about that time other than the massive hangover.

Hal hummed in agreement, going back to looking through the DVDs for a long moment. Just as Barry was going to reach for his tea, Hal pulled up his head and raised a case with three men and the USS Enterprise.

“ _Star Trek_?”

“Hal...” Barry sighed. Hal was the same with _Star Trek_ as he is with _Star Wars_ , but instead of ranting about it right in front of the TV, he typically thinks it over during a long period, and rants to any poor soul who decides to make any conversation with him, and that poor soul was usually Barry.

Hal gave Barry his puppy-dog eyes before placing the case down gently inside the drawer, patting the DVD’s casing twice, and resuming his search. 

Sipping his tea, Barry knew he’d have to someday rewatch those _Star Wars_ movies and that _Star Trek_ film again one day, but dammit, he’s trying to adjust to not having legs right now and he’s not sure how much adjusting he could do when Hal’s main priority was to convince him about how, yes, Picard could’ve been switched, but there’s not a lot of evidence to that, or, Anakin’s lightsaber totally chose him and here are 5 long reasons as to why and how. It was great to see Hal happy and so immersed in something other than Lantern, Justice League, or test piloting business, but, maybe some other time...

Lifting his head, Hal pulled up a DVD case with orange heads against a black background. “ _October Sky_?”

Finally, something Barry could get on board with. “That sounds good.”

Hal smiled happily with satisfaction as he got up from his knees and popped the case open.

Funnily enough, that was one of their impulse buys, that along with ‘The Martian’, which they only bought because they thought it was hilarious since they technically work alongside Martians themselves, aliens and all.

Once Hal got the TV to take the disk, he rushed to the couch like an excited five-year-old, bouncing on the cushion as he took a seat, making Barry’s tea jump in his cup and having the blond bark out of surprise as he was bobbed with the ricocheting wave produced by Hal.

“Oops, sorry.” Hal apologized, looking over at Barry who shot him a scowl before trying to maneuver himself into a comfortable position again while holding his cup in his right hand, which luckily hadn’t lost a drop with how much Barry had been drinking from it.

Hal made sure the settings were to their liking before looking back over to his boyfriend, who was scooting closer to him until the dip in the seating changed and Barry went stumbling into Hal’s body, his tea knocking against the walls of his cup.

Barry let out a defeated sigh as he tried pushing himself upright just as Hal wrapped an arm around his body and tugged them closer to each other to get Barry to comfortably lay against his body. Giving him a small smile once he was situated, Hal coyly smiled back before his eyes went to the screen, the movie was starting.

* * *

Cuddling into Hal’s side, Barry felt him being moved as Hal went to turn the TV off for the movie had ended at least half an hour ago, and Barry had slept through part of it.

He felt Hal lay his head down on a pillow before he moved to stand and start cleaning up the take-out containers, now all empty thanks to Barry’s fast metabolism and his bottomless stomach. Though, Hal didn’t seem to mind, since that meant they had fewer leftovers filling the fridge, even if they have yet to go back to the store to buy ingredients for any kind of meal.

By “they”, Barry most definitely meant Hal with a list Barry made for him. 

Even if Barry was disabled he still had work to do and justice to fulfill. But, because of his limitations at the moment, he was moved to being in the lab instead of the field, which was a huge shift, but since Barry’s done it before, he adjusted pretty quickly. He just hoped the prosthetic legs Bruce made for him were going to be flexible enough and fit him just right for Darryl to approve of him going back out into the fields where he could move his legs and look at a physical scene. 

Sure, being out in a scene wasn’t _ideal_ for one who’s disabled, but he’s heard some of his colleagues whine about how it takes so much longer when Barry wasn’t around to help and scope things out. Plus, it wouldn’t look suspicious when Barry’s sweeping over the scene at a more than average speed than if someone spotted Barry’s leg blur out from the way it bounces because he was in deep concentration.

Which, Barry was ashamed to admit, happens more times than not. But, usually, it happens towards the end of the day, when Hal wanders into the empty lab and places a gentle hand on his thigh to indicate he was there and to tell Barry to stop exposing himself. Then, waiting 45 minutes for Barry to try to figure out the case before cleaning up the papers with the blond reluctantly following to pack up after carping for a few more seconds. Afterward, Hal would push Barry’s wheelchair out of the building and surround it with a bubble to fly them both back home.

Hal’s been a great supporter for Barry ever since he came home from his last major mission to find Barry stuck in the med-bay, restless for stretches, skin sensitivity skyrocketing, wavering phantom pain, and having a craving for cheap ramen noodles.

He’s helped Barry stay comfortable while on his meds and made sure Barry was following doctor’s orders and not being a dick to his legs or body while on his meds, or just in general. Which wasn’t all too hard when Hal realized one of his prescriptions was carfentanil, knocking out the speedster after one strong dose. 

But, because of the strong dosage, Hal made sure to keep an eye on Barry’s breathing and heart rate, as well as having the medicine bottle on him at all times, or making sure the person whoever has to take his place knows to keep the meds away from Barry until a certain time he can take his medicine.

He’s seen one too many people and colleges get addicted to some form of pain reliever, some ending up endangering themselves, and Hal wasn’t going to let Barry be one of those people if he was in charge. Especially since Barry was getting older, Hal thought the doctor might've misspoken when she prescribed Barry carfentanil. Of course, Hal knew Barry's body is incredible, both on the inside and outside, Barry still couldn't get drunk off high amounts of normal alcohol even if he tried, but carfentanil seemed too much.

However, he will admit, it was a hassle to put Barry back to sleep when he awoke and became fidgety, almost to the point where he was anxious. That’s when Hal learned the easiest way to calm down a speedster was to let them aggressively cuddle until lightning can be felt shocking up and down his spine. That, or sex, they’ll both do the trick, it just amounted to which one Barry was in the mood for.

Luckily, Barry had to be on the medication less and less as time went on, his skin started being less sensitive, and the phantom pains only came for a short time. Though, that hasn’t stopped Barry from snuggling against Hal whenever they were in bed together.

Speaking of which…

Barry knew they were going to bed soon since he heard footsteps walk to the TV stand, heard the DVD player quietly slide the disk out, and the sudden _‘crack’_ of the case opening, the _‘snap’_ of the disk securing inside, and finally, a _‘pop’_ when the case was closed, then the footsteps patted towards Barry’s body. The feeling of lips being pressed against his own then leaving, made the blond open his eyes lazily, revealing Hal’s tired, yet loving look upon Barry. 

“C’mon,” Hal mumbled into his ear as he picked Barry up bridal style and carried him out the living room, up the stairs, into the bedroom, and the bathroom. Puzzling Barry at first, until he watched Hal rolling up his sleeves.

A soft whimper escaped Barry’s throat, making Hal look back at him to give a sympathetic smile.

A con about losing both his legs was that he couldn’t exactly stand in the shower anymore, unless he made Hal carry him while he showered or they had a chair that could withstand water. But, the last time Barry tried showering while sitting on a plastic chair, he managed to slip when he tried getting his back and nearly knocked himself unconscious if Hal didn’t catch him with one of his constructs. Instead of showering, he had to take a bath. Which he wouldn’t regularly complain about, but that was only because he didn’t use to have to regularly bathe in a bathtub. 

Now that he does, he wishes for Bruce and Cyborg to hurry on that prosthetic leg, which they promised would work mostly like a human leg. Squishy enough so Barry could go down on his knees comfortably, strong enough to hold him in whatever position he wanted to be in, and most importantly, being waterproof.

Fortunately, Hal understood Barry’s side and made sure to drain the tub and rinse Barry off when he said he was done splashing around in his griminess. 

It would be awkward – and at first, it most certainly was – if it wasn’t for the fact that Hal acted so casual about it. 

Still, it made Barry squeamish knowing he’d have to soak in whatever he was secreting during the day. Even so, he knew Hal tried making it as comfortable for Barry as he could. Going as far as going out and buying colorful bath bombs and splashing his hands around in the water to play with Barry as the water is getting drained.

Walking over to where Barry sat on the edge of the sink, Hal wrapped his arms around the blond, before kissing him deeply and giving a warm and knowing grin, indicating to Barry that he should get ready for the bath.

Pouting, Barry unbuttoned his shirt first, placing it on the opposite side of the sink where he was sitting on, then unbuttoning and zipping down his fly to wiggle out his – now too long – pants with a little of Hal’s help. Then, successfully wrenching off his boxer briefs, without Hal’s help – which made a bit of pride flare inside him.

Looking over, he realized Hal started stripping out of his clothes as well, which wasn’t usually part of the procedure. Generally, he’d go to brush his teeth or wander around the house while Barry was bathing. 

A light flush creped onto the blond’s pale face as he watched Hal intently, before glancing away when the Lantern looked up from where he tossed his shirt. 

Even after all the times that they’ve seen each other naked – which was quite often, both unexpectedly and purposefully – Barry couldn’t help but blush, even a little, at Hal’s physique. It wasn’t fair. 

Without warning, Hal pulled Barry into him, earning a small yelp and getting Barry’s arms to wrap around his neck. That’s when he pulled Barry fully off the sink and walked into the shower. Seating himself on the edge of the bathtub, the brunette gently placed Barry into the tub and fetched their silver showerhead above. 

“What’re we doing?” Barry asked, scooting himself up the wall to sit back easily.

“You think I can hold the water while you wash?” Hal answered him with a question of his own, acquiring himself a subtle nod from the blond.

That was all he needed to turn up the water, having Barry test the water temperature since he was down on the tub floor already, then when Barry confirmed the temperature just right, Hal let the showerhead spray. Soaking the blond when he wasn’t entirely ready, but he decided not to say anything, just going along with the water and made sure his whole body was doused before telling Hal to hand him the soap bottle. 

While Barry was cleaning himself with the soap, Hal took the time to let the showerhead face him, slightly grimacing when he felt how cool the water was.

“That is _not_ ‘just right’.” Hal murmured, making the blond snicker.

Once Barry was finished soaping himself, Hal accidentally sprayed the water in his face, getting Barry to pull a face of unamusement and a hit to the back of his knee. It didn’t hurt, but it had just enough force to make Hal’s leg buckle for a moment before it straightened out as he chuckled lightly.

Rinsing off the soap on his front, Barry took his sweet time to get the droplets on Hal’s body to start making him cold. Turning around, he rinsed down his back and deliberately made sure to wash his ass unhurriedly with peacefully closed eyes as he hummed a happy tune, and only turning back around when he felt Hal’s foot start pushing his body over and gave a light, playful kick to his torso.

“Asshole,” Hal faintly muttered as the edges of his lips curled up when Barry giggled, pleased with the reaction. “You’re washing your hair now.” Hal pointed the water towards Barry’s head, soaking golden hair.

“Why are you the one holding the showerhead? I wanna hold it.” Barry pouted like a whining toddler. 

“You wanna hold the showerhead for me?” Hal angled himself forward a bit as he placed a hand on his hip, making Barry fully take in the towering form in front of him.

“Yeah, so I can splash you.” he retorted, jumping for the silver showerhead in Hal’s hands, which was pulled away from his reach.

Hal sarcastically tsked, “You bad, bad boy.”

An amused grin crossed Barry’s face, jumping for the showerhead again and having it pulled away once more.

“You know what bad boys get?” Hal slightly inclined towards the speedster, a wicked smirk decorating his features as Barry leaned forward with half-lidded eyes.

"What do bad boys like me get?" 

That got himself drenched with Hal intentionally spraying the water against Barry's face. The blond swatted Hal's hand away, sputtering out water as he wiped his hands over his face. Scrunching up his nose as Hal’s cackled, he took that moment to swipe the showerhead from his hand and spray Hal back.

The laughing turned into gurgling then coughing. Hal’s hand came to lower the showerhead from his face as he emerged, gasping out for air, yet still laughing. With both of their hair soaked, Barry turned the water away from them both and signaled to Hal to give him their shampoo bottle.

Handing him the shampoo, Hal turned off the water as Barry rubbed his hands together until he had foam frothing, then motioned Hal down to his knees with his finger. Before long, Barry found himself lathering up Hal’s hair to form a mohawk, using the shampoo as the gel to hold up the strands, and being exceptionally delicate when running his fingers through the slightly grey hairs Hal had formed at his temple. Hal didn’t seem to adore them as much as Barry did, he assumed it’s a reminder of Parallax, but Barry only saw it as them growing old together. 

Wiping at his closed eyes with his clean elbow to remove any soap so Hal could open them, Barry grazed his soap-covered hand over the streaks to hide them away for the time being.

“My turn!” Hal exclaimed brightly, taking the bottle and pouring a generous amount before clapping his hands together and splattering it on the floor and his chin, making Barry snort and dip down his head for Hal to clean.

The soft aroma of waterfalls filled the air, it wasn’t too powerful, it wasn’t too unpleasant, it was refreshing and calming. Barry knew Hal would never admit it, but ever since Barry unintentionally picked up the wrong shampoo and used it, Hal couldn’t stop taking a whiff of the speedster’s hair. Barry also knew Hal couldn’t keep his hands off the bottle, because he’d catch its scent on Hal’s hands now and then, so he decided to buy some extra bottles and they’ve been using it ever since.

Hal liked smelling nice, it’s blatantly obvious if anyone’s ever met him. Sometimes he’d smell like coffee, even if he didn’t have any for a few weeks, or sometimes he’d smell like pine, even though he was away from pine trees for days on end. Even his Lantern uniform barely smells of ozone, which Barry was a bit jealous of since ozone doesn’t smell all that fresh.

Barry was so sure Hal could emit scents from his ring to go onto him, or else it’d be a bit odd as to how Hal could smell like a bit of cologne after he’s been out in space, fighting and getting alien blood on him, yet anyone could still get a hint of cologne on him while passing by.

Yeah, they still use the stereotypical man’s soap for their bodies – mostly just for Barry’s sake – but they like lavishing their hair in fresh-smelling shampoo when they get to have some time for themselves. It doesn’t have harsh scents, it doesn’t make Barry uncomfortable, and it seems to smooth out their hair a bit, which occasionally gets Hal to comb his hair in the mirror for a few minutes when he has nothing to do, then rush over to lay his head in Barry’s lap for the blond to run his fingers through it and admire its softness.

Though their hair gets soft, Hal tugging at his hair was not.

“Hal, what are you doing?” Barry demanded, his eyes still squeezed shut to prevent any shampoo from entering.

“You look like you came straight outta an emo rock band,” Hal answered between several giggles, causing Barry to only imagine what he currently looks like.

When Hal was done styling Barry’s hair, he turned on the water and rinsed his hands before wiping at Barry’s eyes twice. Once blue eyes could blink back to life, Hal held the back of the showerhead to let the speedster stare at his reflection.

“Oh...no…” Barry said through a smile, entertained by the spikes Hal formed from his blond hair. Hal was right, he did look like he came from an emo rock band, except his hair was a bit too yellow to seem emo.

“You like it?” Hal chuckled, grabbing hold of the showerhead to turn it on himself and appreciate what Barry had done to his brown hair.

“Now we kinda match,” Barry replied, watching Hal stick his tongue out at his reflection, then straightening his mohawk out before pointing a finger gun at himself and winking as he clicked his tongue.

“Hello, Handsome.” Hal smoothed out the back of his hair while he turned to look at his hairstyle from different angles.

Barry rolled his eyes but grinned anyway. “Dork.”

“I’m no longer a dork, Barry. Not with this hairstyle.” Hal announced, delicately touching at his hair as if it were a fragile puppy.

“Well, guess we have to kill it then.” the blond shrugged just as he twisted the water to splash against Hal’s face, causing the mohawk to melt and plaster against Hal’s wet skin.

Hal swung the showerhead back to Barry in mere seconds, getting the soap to wash out from his hair as Hal tried clearing his eyes from the shampoo running down his face. After a few moments of Barry not reacting, Hal just snickered as he stood upon his knees to thoroughly rinse out the chemicals from Barry’s hair, then he did the same to himself.

Barry shook out the excess water as he rubbed his hands over his eyes and through his hair before watching Hal scrub out the soap from his brown mop, then dousing them both in the water again to make sure all the soap and shampoo were off their bodies before turning off the water.

Hal reached for a towel to dry himself, tossing Barry another one to dry himself as much as he possibly could while sitting in a wet tub. Once Hal stepped out from the tub, he produced a towel construct to wrap around the speedster and dry him off in the places where he might’ve not been able to reach. It grew into a full-length robe and dropped Barry’s body right into waiting arms.

They didn’t have Hal produce constructs that could help Barry much, mainly because the speedster wanted to get used to doing things on his own. Hal would only create constructs to help Barry when he was tired or needy.

A quick glimpse at Hal’s face, anyone could tell he had fun during the shower, but he was exhausted. Feeling a bit guilty, Barry threw his arms around Hal’s neck so he could carry them both to bed. He leaned up, tilted Hal’s face a bit, and landed a kiss on the corner of beige lips just as he was placed down.

Barry thought that’d be the end of it. Maybe Hal would go fetch the hairdryer since his hair was a bit longer than Barry’s and it would be uncomfortable to lie on while sleeping, but he didn’t expect Hal to place his knee in between his thighs just as he made the robe disappear.

Instinctually, Barry went to try to close his thighs but got stopped by Hal’s knee in the way, grabbing his attention just enough to make him give glances into Hal’s brown eyes that shone with lust, before looking away just as quickly, to not get absorbed.

The brown eyes went half-lidded and his hands settled next to Barry’s head as a devilish, closed mouth smile crawled onto his lips. He hummed when he watched Barry’s eyes flicker around, not exactly knowing what to do besides acting like a puzzled deer in the headlights.

A couple of moments seemed to drag by as Hal waited oh-so patiently for Barry to finally gather his balls, swallow down his anxiety, and get their eyes to meet for more than a second, and that’s all it took for Barry to get lost and stop feeling nervous. 

His face was as red as his hero suit, so much so it ran from his ears, down his neck, and ended halfway down his chest. He bet if he let Barry writhe under him for a few more seconds there’d be a bead of sweat forming at his temple.

Leaning down, Hal lightly brushes their lips together in what could only be a kiss, then pulled away in an attempt to have Barry chase him, which was exactly what Barry’s lips did. 

Pushing himself off the bed, he turned on his heel with an evil smirk on his face and waltzing towards the dresser to grab himself the blow-dryer, swaying his hips ever-so-slightly to give a subtle, temping, hint for Barry to catch on. But, Hal knew, it was Barry, the man couldn’t catch a subtle flirting hint even if he tried. 

And to think he’s a forensic scientist.

Pulling open the second cabinet on a dresser near the bed, Hal took out their dark green hairdryer. As he untangled the wire from itself and found a socket nearby on the wall, he heard the bed squeak with Barry sitting up, most likely conflicted and clueless as to what just happened.

He felt eyes on him, making him give a sly, yet teasing smile without making eye contact, then plugging in the blowdryer and turning up the blast. The atmosphere turned normal as Hal continued to dry his hair, butt-naked in the corner of the room.

The blond thought he almost might’ve imagined all that happening, but when he spotted Hal with a smug look on his face, Barry knew he was just taunting him now. Just as the loud noise of wind filled the room, Barry let out a small sigh that was between disappointment and annoyance.

Turning himself to have his head on the pillow, he restrained himself from pulling the sheets over his legs since they needed to dry, but he snuggled into the bed anyway, heeding little attention to his slightly damp hair and the slight warmness between his thighs, instead, he focused on the hairdryer’s white noise. Shutting his eyes, his head sank into his pillow, and his spine curved as it would whenever he tried to get some sleep.

After a few minutes of white noise, Barry could feel himself starting to relax out a bit. Uncurling a little as he feels unconscious taking over him. That’s when Hal decided to turn off the rushing wind and unplug the machine.

The noise of Hal’s movements to place the machine back to its original location, a few drawers opening and closing here and there, along with some shuffling following afterward, the lights going out, footsteps circling the bed to drop something on Hal’s side of the bed before a warm body pressed up against his back.

Hal sighed cheerfully as he wrapped his arms just under Barry’s chest and pulled him in closer just as Barry shifted, finding a cozy position in Hal’s arms and leaning back into his body when a hand started running down his skin until they reached the end of his thighs, where the hand lingered.

“You feeling sensitive? Anything hurting?”

The speedster hummed absentmindedly, moving his thighs to push against Hal’s so he could curl up closer. “No…”

“You sure?” Hal slid his hand against pale skin until they reached the end of Barry’s thighs, merely brushing his fingertips over the somewhat new, soft skin, getting Barry to kick forward.

“Liar.”

“I’m ticklish.”

“Sure, you are.” Hal cooed, pulling his body up to press a kiss on his crown and bury his nose into short hair. Staying in his position for a bit to breathe in the shampoo, still powerful even after it was washed out, but not too powerful that it burnt his nose.

"Have to moisturize…" his voice trailed off as he digs his nose deeper into Barry's hair. This time, it was Hal's turn to hum, content as he was with Barry in his arms, he knew he'd have to move eventually.

Pulling away, the speedster told him to get some rest and let him moisturize himself tonight as he turned on the bedside lamp. Hal moaned in refusal, murmuring something about not being tired as he pushed himself up with his arms, stifling a yawn in the process.

"And you call me a liar." Barry scoffed, but let Hal’s hand guide him down, till his back hit the bed and his eyes were staring up at the ceiling. “They’re not even that dry.” he paused for a second, “I just took a shower.” he smiled to himself, so glad he got to say ‘shower’ instead of ‘bath’.

“Doctor’s orders.” Hal lazily responded, stretching a bit to wake himself up, he felt at Barry’s thighs for a moment, making sure they weren’t wet before he leaned to the side and grabbed a lotion bottle that was on his side of the bed.

Squirting some on his fingers, he slathered it on one of Barry’s thighs before rubbing it around, evenly distributing over the pale skin. His palm sliding over muscles that rippled under smooth skin as his half lidded-eyes worked over his skin as well, trailing along the ab line of Barry’s body, stopping at the nearly non-existent scars decorating his chest.

God, he loved those scars. Maybe it was because it made Barry comfortable, or maybe it was because the permanent scar he got from the lightning bolt that struck him, wrapped around his body, and those scars were almost like slightly darker branches in his Lichtenberg tree scar.

Feeling his breath hitch out of the blue, Hal looked back down at Barry’s thigh, deeming the lotion was evenly coated and moved to the other leg. His eyes gliding around Barry's body once more, exploring the dips in his skin but returning to those scars.

Blue eyes turned down to look at him, a flush threatening to bleed onto Barry's face again. "What?"

"What?"

"Why're you looking at me like that?" 

"Like what?"

"I-" his voice broke, causing the brunette to smirk warmly. Swallowing down his embarrassment, Barry cleared his throat before going silent again, his eyes still trained on Hal, who followed the bob of Barry's Adam's apple with his eyes. 

Blinking once, twice, Hal ripped his eyes from the speedster, smoothing his hand over soft skin, running them up Barry’s form as he leans in to give the speedster a proper kiss. His hands run along the sides of the man's body, feeling the creases in his skin when his fingers dip in between muscles, feeling them twitch under his touch, making him smile into the kiss.

Breaking away, Barry shifted his body, pulling Hal to lay down, then drawing him back into another kiss, this time, a much sweeter one as if to say 'Thank you'.

Hal gave a light moan into the kiss before backing away to twist his body and grab something from behind himself, bringing a neat pile of folded pajamas into Barry's view.

Blue eyes seem to soften when they look to the pile then at the Lantern. Taking the pajamas from Hal's hands, Barry sat up and pulled on his shirt easily since it was a button-up, but took a few seconds longer to tug on the boxer briefs as well as his pants, which now seemed too big and baggy for his short stubs.

Once Barry switched off the light and was laying back down, Hal pulled the sheets over them both before pulling Barry into an embrace, leaving a kiss on his hairline and snuggling up close.

"Night," Barry breathed, tilting his head to gently bump against Hal's.

"Night, Bear…"

* * *

The yellow light of the sun shined through Barry’s closed eyelids, interrupting him from his slumber. 

“Morning, Bar! Wake up!” Hal exclaimed, throwing the sheets off the blond.

Barry whined tiredly with his eyes shut, pulling his thighs to press against his chest to try and regain the warmth he lost with one arm, while his other hand tried feeling around for the blanket.

“There’s an emergency near Coast City! C’mon, babe!” Hal leaned over to seize Barry’s arm and pull him closer.

“An emergency?” he asked wearily, getting enough energy to lift his head from his clothed thighs, and opened his eyes to the blazing sunlight streaking through the clear glass window.

“Yup, and I wanted to see how well you’d handle being in a giant robot suit.” 

That got Barry’s attention, with him finally uncurling from his fetal position and acting curious as to how this fight would play out. Who could blame him? He’s never been in a giant robot suit before, but they always looked cool whenever someone else would be in one.

“What’s the emergency?” Barry yawned as he rubbed his eye and sat up, his thighs resting at his side with his left arm propping him up.

“Bunch of guys shooting up a warehouse.” Hal answered, tossing the blond his uniform before pausing for a brief moment as Barry plucked his suit off the bed, “You need help getting into your suit?”

Barry eyed his tight suit. He hasn’t suited up ever since he lost his legs, and he wasn’t sure if he could even fit into his suit without having most of his legs, but he was willing to try.

“Nah,” Barry declined as he shook his head, “I’ll figure it out. We needa get to that warehouse though.” he paused, flipping over his suit to watch it flimsily flap around.

“Right,” Hal replied, following Barry’s eyes down to his suit, “You think you can put that on when we’re flying? I can make the bubble big and opaque for you.”

“Yeah...yeah, yeah, okay.” he nodded vibrating out of his pajamas before a green, transparent bubble surrounded him, and they took off from the window sill.

“HAL!” Barry yelled at the Lantern, pulling the thin suit to his chest to cover himself as much as he could since he could see through the bubble.

“Relax, it’s a one-way bubble. I can’t see you but you can see out, now try putting that suit on.” 

“If it’s a one-way bubble how do you know I don’t have my suit on?!”

“I just assumed you’re too busy shouting at me to bother putting on your costume.”

Okay, that was fair. 

Barry sighed defeatedly and looked down at his suit. Glaring at it, he prayed he wouldn’t vibrate out of the bubble. Vibrating his entire arm into its respective sleeve, he tried convincing himself it’d be that easy for the whole costume and continued shaking.

Before he knew it, Hal announced they had arrived and asked if Barry was ready. He got a faint answer back, causing the Lantern to lift an eyebrow at the bubble just as he decided to step in to check on the speedster.

Hal was welcomed to the sight of Barry lying on his side as he struggled to put on his suit, upside down and backward. His head stuck in one of the legs, one of his arms found its sleeve, but the other arm found the other leg-sleeve right beside his head, while his legs were fumbling to find a surface to get him to sit upright. 

They squirmed helplessly before one found the bubble’s solid floor, the arms pushing Barry’s disheveled body up into a sitting position and pulling Barry’s head further into where his leg should be.

“Didn’t need any help, huh?” Hal chuckled, catching a muffled groan from underneath the polyester.

Hal grabbed the sides of Barry’s shoulders to halt his attempts of continuing to pull on his suit. Clutching the suit himself, Hal yanked the cherry-red piece of clothing towards him as he told Barry to vibrate against his pull, getting Barry unstuck from the trap he placed himself in.

“Forget it,” Hal stated, shoving Barry’s suit into his Lantern ring since they forgot to take The Flash ring with them, “We’ll just have to improvise.” A green glow burst from Hal’s ring, “Close your eyes.” Hal warned, which Barry complied with. 

The light surrounded Barry’s form, engulfing him and attaching to his skin, quickly fusing and melding together to create an olive green colored suit with The Flash’s lightning bolts accents on his forearm and waist being white, and the lightning bolt on his chest colored in to be neon green, stretching out to line the suit with lightning bolt designs going up and down his entire body to make him slightly glow jade.

Once his transformation was complete, Barry blinked his eyes open a few times, then quickly went to study himself, blushing when he found Hal had padded his crotch area before trailing at Hal’s heels for more protection when the Lantern disintegrated the bubble. 

He flew them to the closest door just before one of the robbers stupidly broke it down with a machine gun, a full round attached, and swinging underneath the weapon.

“Where’d they get a machine gun?” Barry shouted over the noise, “Isn’t it illegal--”

Hal felt Barry’s hand lingering on his bicep when he tried peering from behind the Lantern. "Black market probably...” Hal briefly enlightened the speedster, knowing there was no way any of them had an actual license, even for a legal gun. His eyes rapidly scanned the wide, barren landscape around the warehouse before glancing back at the thieves, his ring glowing in anticipation for what’s to come.

"Would this plan be safe then? Since they–cause I thought they'd have regular..." his voice fading when the criminal lifted their finger off the trigger.

Extending an arm, Hal wrapped it around Barry's waist to pull him in close. "I wouldn't do it if I knew you were gonna get hurt." he murmured, his mouth up against Barry's earpiece.

Barry lightly pushed against Hal's chest, even though he liked that they were so close, he didn't want others to know The Flash was dating Green Lantern. Then again, his suit was green, white, and black at the moment, and the news about The Flash losing his legs hasn't gone public yet.

"Okay, if you say so..."

Watching as the rest of the robbers run out the door, not noticing the two heroes squished up against the wall, Hal observed as they crowded around each other as they displayed what they stole. God damn, sucks John wasn’t here. He’d be over the moon to fight these guys with their weapons. Of course, Barry could try to use a machine gun, but Hal wasn’t going to put Barry through that risk.

Instead…

“Ready?” 

“Ready.”

In seconds, Hal created a comically large robot in front of the warehouse doors, getting the robbers to take notice, their eyes bulging out their sockets as soon as they saw what they were up against.

Barry was starting to knit his brows in pity for the poor criminals until the person who knocked down the door began unloading their round on the robot.

“Get in!” Hal yelled over all the noise, earning a slight dip of the head from Barry before he dove to fly into the cockpit of the robot. A transparent protective shield coming down to cover Barry’s face as controls sprouted in front of the speedster’s fingertips.

Oh, this was going to be fun!

**Author's Note:**

> I hope that wasn't too boring, or hard to read...  
> Comments, constructive criticism, and kudos are always welcome!  
> I hope everyone's safe, comfortable, happy, and healthy. If not... I hope this brightened your day a bit. =]


End file.
